Rose I Want A Baby
by Wolfy-lover
Summary: Rose and Lissa are together after finally realizing that being together is what they want. They both love each other. What if one day Lissa wants the impossible and Rose, being the type of person that wants to do anything for someone they love, has to figure out a way to get Lissa what she wants. How can Rose and Lissa make the impossible possible?
1. Chapter 1

**A.N. Hey everyone its Wolfy here with an all new story idea and yes I know I am horrible about starting a story and never finishing it but I have a good feeling about this story. Thinking about this story makes me want to write it so hopefully I wont abandon it (I wont I can tell). This is also my first time writing a Vampire Academy fanfic.**

**I would really like to hear what you think of this story so if you wouldn't mind reviewing I would greatly appreciate it.**

**By the way this story will contain FEMSLASH that means female on female lemons. All I can say is if you don't like then don't read. All lemons will of course be marked for the ease of my readers.**

**All criticism is welcome; the good, the bad, or the ugly. Bring it on!**

**I am issuing one disclaimer for the entire story: I am in no means making any profit off of this work of fiction and all of these characters belong to Richelle Mead (except for the few characters I make up).**

**Without further ado here is the story. Remember to review.**

**ALL OF THIS STORY WILL BE IN RPOV.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

I was sitting on the couch in the apartment that Lissa and I shared at court watching tv. Some show about little kids dancing. Lissa was cuddled up against me sighing quietly every so often. I was stroking her beautiful long blond hair absentmindedly and she was running her hand up and down my thigh lightly. This was a typical Saturday morning for me and Liss. We would hang out for a couple of hours and just have us time.

Let me back up a little bit. Yes me and Lissa are together and have been for about 3 years now. I remember the whole thing like it was yesterday.

_**Flashback**_

_Dimitri had just broken my heart in the church telling me "Love fades, mine has" I ran straight to my room and I could hear Lissa calling at me through the bind asking if I was okay. Through the years our bond has grown stronger and we could now talk to each other through it. I shook my head no and immediately closed down my mental walls. I slammed the door to my room and crumpled onto the bed crying like I had never cried before. As soon as my tears started to subside the door to my room was thrown wide open and Lissa entered not even bothering to knock. _

_"Oh my goodness Rose what happened?" Lissa rushed over to me and pulled me into her arms positioning me so I was cradled on her lap. My tears came back in full force and all I could do was cry. No words would come out. Lissa understood and rocked me gently back and forth running her fingers through my tangled hair and whispering words in my ear. Soon I was all cried out and I just layed in Lissa's arms hiccuping and she asked me again softly "Rose please tell me what happened. I don't like to see you upset." I raised my eyes up to her beautiful face to see her looking at me with sympathy in her eyes. _

_"He left me Liss. He said he didn't love me anymore" I managed to get out around hiccuping 4 or 5 times. Lissa looked at me sadly and leaned down to press her lips lightly against my cheek just as a comforting gesture. She gently shifted so I was back on the bed instead of on her lap and she pulled me against her cuddling up next to me. _

_"Rose look at me." I did as she asked. "If he doesn't love you any longer than he is an idiot. I mean seriously who wouldn't want you. You are beautiful inside and out. You are Rosemary Hathaway and don't you forget it." I felt a small smile tug at my lips. Lissa had always been so good at cheering me up but what happened next I was not expecting. Lissa reached down to pull my chin up higher and kissed me on the lips. I was stunned for a second but I regained control quickly and kissed her back with as much force and I could put into the kiss. After a while the kiss deepened when I licked her bottom lip asking for entrance which she granted without a fight and she shifted so she was on top of me instead of beside me. I could feel my insides melting into goo and all too quickly Lissa pulled away and moved to sit on the edge of the bed breathing hard. _

_"Lissa what was that" I asked completely breathless as I moved to sit next to her. _

_"Rose seeing you with Dimitri has been really hard on me..."_

_"But Liss" _

_"No Rose let me finish no more interrupting" she shot me a half-hearted glare for my "bad manners" and kept on talking. "I have loved you for as long as I can remember Rose. When we were on the run and at the academy and I spent every waking minute with you I was in heaven. I would secretly check you out and hope one day maybe you cold have feelings for me like I have feelings for you. Then you started dating Dimitri." Lissa was playing with her hands and looking at the ground. "I was so hurt but I couldn't tell you that. You didn't know how I felt and you were so happy. That's when I knew I had to try and get over you so I started to date Christian but it wasn't the same. Every time I was with him all I could think about was you and what you were doing. I am pretty sure that's the reason Chris broke up with me because he knew my heart wasn't in the relationship." At this point she looked into my eyes showing me the vulnerability that was hiding in hers. I was still trying to take in what she was saying. "Rose I want to be with you so bad could you possibly want to be with me?" Her eyes were begging for me to say yes and my mind was clouded over from crying and from what she just told me. I gripped her hand a little tighter and told her the most honest thing I could think of. _

_"Liss can I have a little while to think about this.I did just break up with my boyfriend and I need some time to let what you just said sink in." She gave me a small smile nodded her head and then left. I laid back onto my bed closing my eyes and drifting off to sleep. Soon I was pulled into a dream creation of Adrian's and he stood there amongst a garden in full bloom. All of the colors were amazing._

_"Little damphir what has you so sad."A bench magically appeared and we both took a seat. _

_"Dimitri broke up with me." I whispered and Adrian wrapped his arm around my shoulder. _

_"I'm sorry little one. I am always here to make you feel better" Adrian winked at me and I whacked him in the arm. He laughed playfully but a pang of hurt hit my heart. Lissa had always been there for me when I needed her. When I fell of the monkey bars in third grade and twisted my ankle or when I had my first kiss in sixth grade and the guy never talked to me again. I suddenly realized that being with Lissa made me happy. She made me want to be a better person and all that bullshit that sappy people say when they are in love. "What are you thinking about Rose your aura is glowing?" I turned and gave him my man eater smile. _

_"Lissa" I said truthfully and I saw his face drop and lighten with curiosity at the same time but the dream started to fade away before I could say anything else. I woke up and turned to the alarm clock seeing as it was in the middle of the Moroi night I hopped out of bed and ran down the hallway to Lissa's suit. It was a short run considering we lived right next to each other as I am her guardian. After 3 bangs on her door I heard her shout "coming". I stood in the hallway nervously fidgeting until the door was opened and Lissa stood there in a creamy off white nightgown that came down to mid-thigh and I couldn't help but jump her. She looked so sexy and I liked her taken off guard. I glued my mouth to hers and as she gasped I shoved my tongue in her mouth loving the way it tasted. Lissa didn't seem to mind as her hands were in my hair pulling lightly. I finally slowed the kiss down and pulled away from her. She whimpered lowly and I saw the hurt in her eyes. I put my arms around her waste "Lissa I do love you and I am stupid for taking so long to realize it." She squealed and jumped into my arms kissing me again. _

_Since that day we had been inseparable. Dimitri and I went back to just being friends and it was a lot easier that way. I moved in with Lissa and although we were madly in love we couldn't tell anyone other than our close friends about out relationship. Gossip in court traveled faster than the speed of light and it would not be good for the future queen to be outed as a lesbian. _

**Flashback over**

I looked at the tv again to see that while I was daydreaming Lissa must have switched the channel. She was now watching some baby show. It showed a hospital room with a doctor telling a woman to push and I inwardly cringed.

"Lissa really how can you be watching this its gross." She moved her head from resting on my shoulder and glared at me.

"Rose it's not gross its beautiful. She sighed wistfully. What was wrong with her. I tried checking the bond but she had her walls up closing me off.

"Whatever you say Liss" I let sarcasm drip into my voice. She moved to sit on the other end of the couch and I immediately regretted what I said as I felt the loss of heat as she moved. I turned back to the tv just in time to see the head crowning. I almost lost my breakfast. I couldn't distinguish between the moms pubic hair and the baby's hair. Ugh I think i'm going to be sick and then the woman urinates on the table. I mean really. "What in the hell was that." I am sure my face is ghostly white.

"Rose its totally natural to release your body fluids while pushing out a baby" Lissa stated matter of factly still angry at what I said. After another 5 minutes the doctor finally had the baby out and I had to admit the baby was adorable. It was a little boy with dark black hair and the blue eyes all baby's had the woman looked so happy to be finally holding her baby. I smiled a little. Lissa turned off the tv and looked over at me.

"What?" I asked.

"Rose I want that..." Lissa looked at me longingly.

"What do you want?" I asked confused. I didn't see what she could be talking about. Lissa always got what she wanted. She was queen in training for Christs sake anyone would die if they could get in her good graces by getting her something she wanted. She looked at me like the answer should have been obvious.

"Rose I want a baby!"

* * *

><p><strong>DUH DUH DUH! I know I am mean but I am definitely going to leave it there. I really do love cliffhangers. Please review.<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**A.N. I meant to get this chapter out yesterday but I really didn't get too much time to write and did anyone else have trouble getting on fanfiction for a couple of hours? I kept getting this 408 error saying that the page was taking too long to load or something like that. **

**I cant believe that I had so many views on the 1st chapter. Only 1 review but oh well. If you could review though I would greatly appreciate it. Seriously reviews make my day.**

**Dedication: I would like to dedicate this chapter to the 4 people who decided to follow my story and one person even favorited my story. For that I thank each of you Jawbreaker4ever, KheyliLoveNeverDies, brunettebabe29, and emotionalbitch101 you are all amazing. **

**IMPORTANT: Last important thing before we get to the chapter, I put a poll up on my profile to see who you would like for me to make the father of Rose and Lissa's baby. Please vote so I can add your voice to the story.**

**WARNING: THIS CHAPTER DOES CONTAIN A LEMON BUT IT IS MARKED... (this is my first lemon so go easy on me)**

* * *

><p>Chapter 2:<p>

"What the fuck did you just say Lissa?" I was shocked and hyperventilating. I must have heard her wrong.

"Rose, I said "I want a baby." "Lissa moved closer to me on the couch and took one of my hands in hers. She started rubbing soothing circles into the back of my hand trying to calm me down.

"All babies do is poop, pee, cry, and sleep. Why the fuck would you want one of those?" I know I was being irrational but I couldn't help myself.

I stood up from the couch and started pacing. How does Lissa even think she can have a baby? It's not like she can just have a one night stand and get pregnant. The queen would not accept that.

"Rosie babies are adorable and loving beings." Lissa was watching me pace back and forth.

"And how do you suppose you have a baby Lissa last time I checked that requires a dick and you don't like dick. Trust me, I know." I haughtily stared her down.

"Well silly, it's not like I could carry the baby. I am the future queen. But you could carry the baby and we could raise it together." She said like it was the most logical and natural conclusion. I think my eyes popped out of my head.

"Are you fucking crazy?" I screamed at her and I saw her eyes darken with hurt and pool with un-shed tears. "Did you even stop to think if I wanted a baby, Lissa? A baby is not some fucking toy that we can get rid of when we are done playing with it!" I was beyond angry I was seething. By this time Lissa had a steady stream of tears rolling down her face.

"Don't you think I fucking know that Rose. I know that a baby is a lot of work, goddamn it! Don't treat me like I am a child." She stood up angry now as well and balled her hands into fists. "I want someone to love me, Rose." That broke me out of my rage.

"I love you, Lissy! Isn't that enough?" I was heartbroken. The tiny blond girl standing in front of me was my whole life. I loved her more than anything. I loved her more than donuts and that is saying something.

"I know you love me, Rosie" she said using my nickname that only she was allowed to use, "but I want someone to look up to me and love me unconditionally. I want a family, Rose. I haven't had one in a while and when I did have one it didn't last that long." Her eyes showed so much love and pain. I carefully pulled her into my arms.

"Lissa, people will find out about us." I whispered into her ear.

"Let them find out. I don't care!" She slid her arms around my waist. "I just want us to be a family." I could literally feel my heart clench in my chest. Lissa had no idea what she could do to me. I would get this girl anything that she wants. If she asked for the moon I would find some way to get it for her.

I sighed and pulled her away so I could look at her.

"How can we have a baby? It's not like we can adopt a Moroi or Damphir baby and vampire sperm banks don't exist."

"We can always just get a guy friend to donate to us or you can get pregnant the old fashion way." Lissa said with a wink and I groaned. "Come on, Rose! Please." Lissa gave me her best puppy dog eyes and I was basically warm putty in her hands.

"Fine" I said as begrudgingly and as lowly as I could. Even with Lissa's vampire hearing she couldn't hear me.

"What was that?"

"Fine!" I shouted just so I wouldn't have to say it again. Her whole face lit up with happiness and she attacked me kissing every inch of my face.

"Thank you" kiss "Thank you" kiss "Thank you" kiss "Thank you" She said over and over again.

**-Lemon (for the more sensitive readers feel free to skip over this to the end)-**

She latched her lips onto mine and pushed me so I was sitting back on the couch. She jumped into my lap straddling my hips and started kissing me again. The kiss was full of passion and love. Lissa tangled her hands into my long hair and pulled slightly earning a little moan from me and she quickly thrust her tongue into my mouth making me moan again. She tasted amazing just like always. She tasted like sugar and strawberries. After several seconds I needed air and moved to kiss down Lissa's throat sucking on her pulse point which I knew would drive her crazy. Lissa moved her hands down to the bottom of my shirt quickly pulling it off and throwing it somewhere behind her leaving me in a black lacy bra and some shorts.

I attached my lips back onto her neck but she got off of my lap and I let out an involuntary whine. She chuckled and pushed lightly on my shoulders letting me know that she wanted me to lie down on the couch. As soon as I was lying down she hopped back on top of me aligning our hips together and grinding slightly. I hissed through my teeth as Lissa took her shirt off and I was mesmerized. She had decided to go bra-less today and damn was it hot. No matter how many times Lissa and I made love I could never get enough of her perky round breasts. I grabbed a hold of Lissa's hips getting ready to turn us over so I was on top when she stopped me.

"Ugh, this is all about me pleasuring you, babe." She licked the shell of my ear and slid her hands under me to unhook my bra. Once she freed my breasts Lissa licked her lips and sucked my right nipple into her mouth. Oh my god the things that girl could do with her mouth. I felt her roll her tongue around my nipple and I thrust my chest more in her face and let out a long moan. Her free hand went to play with my other breast rolling my taught nipple in between her thumb and fore finger. After she gave my right breast enough attention she switched to the left one. She gently bit my nipple and I gasped and wove my hands into her hair holding her there.

After she was done showing both of my breasts attention she moved down to place feather light kisses all over my flat stomach. Lissa was driving me crazy. She swirled her pink tongue around my belly button as she continued to go lower.

Lissa ran her hands along the edge of my shorts teasing me.

"Take them off now" I commanded. I was so hot and ready for her.

"Patience, Rose." She giggled and moved down to kiss her way up my right leg stopping to nibble slightly on my thigh. I moaned and grabbed onto the couch. She showed the same attention to my left leg and then finally she slipped her hands inside my shorts pulling them off agonizingly slow. When they were off she stopped to admire my soaking black lace panties and my flushed complexion.

"You look beautiful." She said lovingly kissing me on the lips again lighter this time full of love. I felt Lissa cup my wet pussy through the lace fabric and I moaned. She ran her fingers up and down the lips.

"Lissa, please!" I begged.

"What do you want, Rosie... tell me"

"Please, touch me" That's all it took. Lissa moved my panties aside and shoved 3 fingers into my dripping wet sex. I arched my back off of the couch and bit my lower lip to keep a moan from coming out.

"These have to go" Lissa said and pulled my underwear off with the hand that wasn't currently inside me.

She moved her face down to my dripping wet sex as soon as the garment was off and licked up my slit slowly bending her fingers and moving them inside of me. She took my swollen clit into her mouth sucking biting softly. I couldn't help but buck my hips wildly into Lissa's face and entwining my hands back into her hair as she started to move the 3 fingers she had inside of me faster each time curling her fingers to be sure and hit my g-spot.

I was out of control. Moaning and thrashing my hips, calling out Lissa's name in ecstasy. I could feel the tight coil inside of me getting tighter and tighter and I knew it wouldn't be long until I came.

"More Lissa please" She complied instantly adding another finger inside of me while picking up the pace even more. "Fuck, I'm going to cum, Liss."

She stopped sucking my clit but rubbed it roughly with her free hand that had been previously playing with one of my breasts.

"Cum for me, Rosie. I want to feel you cum." She rubbed my clit harder and that's all it took I exploded on her hand bucking my hips wildly and screaming out her name. She slowed her fingers inside my pussy and as soon as I was done riding out my orgasm she took her fingers out and licked them clean. I moaned slightly and she gave me a dazzling smile.

As I tried to bring my breathing back to normal she crawled up my body and kissed me again sweetly. I could taste my juices in her mouth.

**-Lemon Over-**

"Liss, I am so tired I can't even repay you" She smiled at me sweetly.

"I know, Rosie. Get some sleep. You saying yes made me the happiest girl in the world." Lissa got the blanket off of the back of the couch and cuddled up next to me and we both took a much needed nap.

* * *

><p><strong>A.N. So my lovely readers please review and let me know what you think. <strong>

**DON'T FORGET TO GO VOTE IN THE POLL ON MY PROFILE! **

**Thanks always to my wonderful beta Kay Marie 558. I couldn't do it without you and your one-shot present is being written as we speak.**

**Oh almost forgot the next chapter should be up sometime Sunday. **


	3. Chapter 3

**A.N. Before you all get mad I am so sorry that this is a day late. I know I said I would get it out yesterday but my beta reader has been sick so she has been unable to edit this chapter. So please don't judge this chapter too harshly it is after all un-edited as I previously stated. Plus my wifi is out at my house so I have been using the free wifi at McDonalds that's down the street from my house. **

**Oh and if you still haven't voted on who you would like to be the father of the baby its still not too late. The father will not be announced until next chapter so you have until then to vote. **

**Dedication: I would like to dedicate this chapter to my 2 guest reviewers from last chapter. **

**Please remember to review and I hope you like this chapter.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 3:<p>

I woke up to the smell of the tomato sauce permeating in the air and my stomach growled in the anticipation of food.

_"Rose, Chris and I are in the kitchen cooking dinner. Please put on some clothes before you come in here." _Lissa said through the bond and I could tell she had a grin on her face.

I groaned and rolled over and stretched my stiff muscles. My muscles were a little sore from the physical activity Lissa and I did and then sleeping on the small couch but it was all worth it. Just thinking about what had happened put a smile on my face. I found my discarded clothes and slipped them on quickly not bothering to put on my bra because the things I had planned to do to Lissa later would not need a bra.

I walked into the kitchen to see Liss and Christian standing over the stove she was stirring something and he was adding some seasonings too a different pot. I walked up behind Liss and put my hands around her waist and kissed the back of her neck. She moaned lightly and turned around in my arms to give me a small kiss. Christian made a gagging sound and we broke apart.

"Hey sleepy head" she chuckled.

"Well you were the one who made me so tired." Christian made a gagging sound again and I turned around to face him to see a smirk on his face. "Hey Fire crotch what are you cooking?" I asked looking into the pots to see some sort of tomato sauce and some noodles.

"Spaghetti and meatballs" My stomach growled again and I took the spoon Lissa had stirring the sauce and brought it up to my face so I could take a small lick but she slapped my hand away before I could get it close enough to my mouth. I whined.

"Rose no wait until dinner." She said in a semi hard tone.

"Yes mom" I stuck my tongue out at her and went to sit on the island so I could watch them cook. Lissa was so sexy when she cooked. Her hips swaying back and forth as she stirred the sauce slowly.

"Rose stop staring at my ass" Lissa said cheekily. I just grinned and continued to stare.

"But its such a nice ass" I said playfully. She glared at me and Christian laughed.

"So Rose what have you been up to lately?" Christian asked.

"Oh you know just the usual guarding the pretentious princess and kicking some guardian ass at the gym." He smirked at me and Lissa threw me another glare. "What about you flame ball?"

"Not much, I traveled for a while stopped in Budapest and went to see some Mayan Temples but I finally felt it was time to come home." Christian had a far off look in his eye.

"That sounds nice Chris." Lissa still felt bad for breaking his heart all those years ago but I could tell that he had got over it and at least we were all still friends. "Oh and Rose and I have something to tell you" Lissa said getting suddenly very excited and I couldn't stop the grin from coming to my face. Christian looked suddenly very interested in our news.

"What?" He said a little apprehensively.

Lissa couldn't contain her excitement any longer. She looked my way and on her face was a heart stopping smile. She truly was very happy. "We're going to have a baby!" She yelled out and I saw Christian almost fall over from the news.

"Wha... wha... what?" He stuttered out.

"We're going to have a baby." Lissa said again and this time she was dancing around the kitchen in her own little world.

"How?" I could see Christian was confused and Lissa was still doing her happy dance around the kitchen setting the dining room table for dinner.

"Obviously Sparky one of us is going to get pregnant and then we are going to raise the baby together." I saw Chris take in a slow deep breath probably trying to compose himself.

"Okay but wont that mean that people will find out about your relationship." Christian seemed worried for us.

"I don't care what people think" Lissa said coming back into the kitchen from the dining room. "I am the future queen and Rose is the love of my life so all of those people can just deal with it." Lissa was being feisty and damn was it hot. She was willing to fight everyone just to stay with me. She came and stood between my legs leaning back into me and I encircled her in my arms.

"I totally agree Liss but who is going to carry the baby and who is going to be the father?" Christian crossed his arms over his chest and leaned back against the counter. Lissa turned her head slightly and raised an eyebrow in question. Damn her she knew I hated when she did that because I always wanted to learn how to do it. I just shrugged my shoulders in response.

"We know that Rose is going to carry the baby because one I love her dark sexy hair and two because the baby wouldn't be looked down upon as much as if it was a bastard Dragomir child and we want the best for our baby." Lissa got a smile on her face as she said 'our baby'. "But we have no clue who the father is going to be. We haven't had time to work out all the details yet." She said diplomatically her politician side shining through. Christian nodded his head in understanding.

"And are you guys going to do the artificial insemination thing or go about getting pregnant the old fashion way?" Christian wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. Lissa looked to be thinking about it seriously.

"Well its up to Rose I really don't want to share her but I know how much she hates doctors." She looked at me waiting for my answer. I pulled my bottom lip into my mouth chewing on it while thinking.

"Hmm well that's a hard question I do hate doctors but I don't know if I could go back to having sex with guys. I've only had sex with one girl for years now and it would definitely be awkward to go back."

Lissa turned around fully in my arms and whispered in my ear "Yeah but it could be hot. You having sex while I watch and play with myself mmm." She moaned a little in my ear and I could feel myself just getting wet.

"Stop it you two I am right here. Do I need to get a hose?" Christian said seriously and Lissa and I sprang apart. The stove timer started to go off and Lissa turned off both of the pots on the stove and moved back into the dining room to finish setting the table so we could eat. "Are you okay with all of this Rose?" Christian whispered after he made sure Lissa was out of the room.

"Actually yeah I am starting to get really excited. At first I was dead set against it but Chris this has made Lissa so happy so as long as Lissa is happy I am happy." My face was starting to hurt from the huge smile that was permanently there and Chris smiled a small smile too.

"That's great Rosie." He laughed and I glared at him hopping down off of the table getting ready to go over and slap him when Lissa came back into the kitchen announcing that dinner was on the table. My stomach growled loudly and Liss took my hand and guided me into the dining room so I could sit down to eat.

"Come on Chrissy." I called into the kitchen using a nickname I know he hated. When he got to the dining room he stuck his tongue out at me earning a small chuckle from Lissa.

"Liss, Chris this food looks amazing." The smells were making my mouth water.

"Thanks Rose" they both simultaneously and started putting the spaghetti on their plates.

Dinner went by with not much conversation and I could tell that something was bothering Christian as he refused to make eye contact with me and Lissa.

"Whats wrong Fire Boy?" I asked after dinner was over and everyone was helping clean off the table. Christian and Lissa were doing the dishes and I was wrapping up the left overs to put in the fridge. I saw Christian freeze slightly.

"Is it that obvious?" He asked embarrassed.

"Yep" I said popping the p.

"I was just thinking that if you and Lissa couldn't find someone better that I would be more than happy to help you with this whole baby thing." Christian was staring at the floor and his face was a deep red color.

"Um Chris that's really nice of you but Rose and I still need to talk about that." Lissa stammered slightly and I was too shocked to speak so I just shook my head.

"Well of course I was just letting you know that I am here if you need me." He started washing dishes again ending our little conversation. I lightly put my hand on his shoulder thanking him silently.

Once all the dishes were washed, dried, and put away it was time for Christian to leave. Lissa and I walked him to the door and we both wished him a good night. Lissa closed the door once he was down the hall and I pushed her against it kissing the life out of her. She wrapped her hands in my hair and deepened the kiss thrusting her tongue into my mouth. I pulled away before it could get too heated.

"Come on sexy let's go to bed It's time I paid you back for earlier." I picked her up and she wrapped her legs around my waist and I carried her to our bedroom for a night full of love-making.

* * *

><p><strong>Dont forget to review please. Next chapter should be up on Friday. Also go vote in the poll its still not too late. <strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**A.N. So I am really sorry it took me so long to update. I just haven't been that into this story since nobody is reviewing. Reviews are what make me really want to write another chapter but here one is. Yes you do get to find out who the father is going to be and I wrote it according to who you all said you wanted to be the father from the poll that was on my account. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Academy. **

**Enjoy the chapter and please review.**

**ALSO I JUST ADDED ANOTHER POLL ONTO MY PROFILE TO SEE WHICH GENDER YOU ALL WANT THE BABY TO BE! GO VOTE! **

* * *

><p>Chapter 4:<p>

I woke up to complete darkness and felt around to see if Lissa was still in bed. Her side was warm but empty alerting me that she had gotten up not to long ago. I got out of bed and put on some clothes since after our activities last night we had both fallen asleep naked and walked out into the kitchen to see Lissa sitting at the breakfast bar with a cup of coffee.

"Hey Liss you are up early." I greeted her with a smile and got a glass out of the cabinet and the carton of orange juice out of the refrigerator.

"Yeah I was too excited to sleep." She still had a huge smile plastered on her face.

"You couldn't sleep even after I made you come 3 times. Wow I must be losing my touch." I winked at her while taking a sip of my orange juice and her face turned red. Even after all this time my Lissa was still sweet and innocent.

"Rose, stop trying to embarrass me. We have important things to discuss today." Lissa's voice was stern and her face serious.

"Like what?" I asked as I moved to sit down next to her with my half empty glass of orange juice.

"Like who do we want to be the father of our baby, which is one of the most important decisions that we have to make. After that we have to decide when to start trying to get you pregnant and which doctor is going to be the best and…." Lissa was flailing her arms around like a crazy person.

"Liss you need to calm down." I put my hand on her back and started rubbing soothing circles up and down it lightly.

"Okay Rose you're right im sorry." She gave me a small peck on the lips. "Now who do you want to be the father?"

I chewed on my lip for a second thinking over the options. "You want it to be someone we know correct?"

Lissa nodded her head yes. "Preferably a friend" she added.

"Liss I just thought of something. If we get one of our friends to father the baby do we want him to be actively in the baby's life? Would that be weird?" Lissa furrowed her eyebrows in concentration.

"I really don't know Rose I guess that would have to be something we ask the father and see what he wants." I nodded my head.

"Okay so really our choices are Adrian and Christian. Those are our only 2 male Moroi friends."

"Well that makes this decision a lot easier." Lissa said clapping her hands happily. "Let's make a pros and cons list for each guy." She ran to the fridge and got a pen and a piece of paper. She wrote both names at the top and drew a line between them.

I could feel Lissa's happiness through our bond. A thought crossed my mind and I couldn't help but frown. Lissa saw it immediately and grabbed my hand.

"Rose what's wrong?"

"I was just thinking. Really it's nothing" I pulled my hand from hers and looked towards the wall.

"Rose I know it's not nothing now tell me." I sighed and looked back at her face. I could see nothing but love and happiness shining in her eyes. I didn't want to disappoint her and I didn't want to be the one who ruined this for her.

"What if the baby comes out weird or I can't get pregnant because I'm shadow kissed?" I hung my head and tried to keep the tears out of my eyes.

"Come on lets go." Lissa grabbed my hand again and pulled me to the front door. She put on her sandals that were by the door, grabbed her keys, and we left.

"Where are we going Liss?" I questioned as I was stumbling to get my sneakers on while keeping up with her.

"You'll see" is all she said as she started walking faster towards our destination. Lissa led me down hallway after hallway. Soon even I got lost and I am great at directions. She turned down a final hallway that I thought was a dead-end but on further inspection I found a door set into the left side of the hall. "Here we are" Lissa sang our dramatically as she opened the door and we both walked in. "Rose this is the private royal doctors office". The room looked like a typical doctor's office. There was a small plush waiting room with reclining chairs and 2 big screen TVs. A receptionist sat behind a dark wood desk that was placed in the corner and there was another door behind her which I assumed led into the examination room.

"Your majesty we were not expecting you today." The brunette receptionist said in a friendly tone.

"Sorry but I didn't think I would be coming by today until a couple of minutes ago. Can you tell Dr.S that we are here please?"

"Right away your highness" the receptionist who I think was named Mandy got up and bowed to Lissa, nodded her head to me, and disappeared through the door behind her.

"What are we doing here Lissa?" I asked as soon as Mandy was gone.

"We are here to get you a check-up silly so that you will see that there is nothing wrong with you that could harm or prevent you from carrying our baby." I had tears in my eyes again. I shook my head and went to sit in one of the chairs to try and get my emotions in check. Ever since Lissa brought up the baby thing my emotions have been out of control. Lissa sat in the chair next to me and we just watched the Moroi news that was playing on the TV until we heard Mandy come back into the waiting room.

"She said to go right on back your Majesty." Mandy said bowing again. Lissa smiled at her great fully and pulled me into the back room. This one looked like a typical exam room. There was a bed set up in the center with state of the art machines surrounding it that looked like they could take care of someone's every need. Doctor S was sitting in the corner in a plush arm chair behind a desk.

"Good morning my Queen how are you doing today?" The doctor asked getting up and smiling at both of us.

"I am fine thank you for asking and I have asked you to call me Lissa when we are alone." The doctor nodded. "We are really here today for Rose." The doctor looked over at me and smiled comfortingly. I knew I would like her.

"Okay Rose if you could just hop on onto the bed please." The doctor reached for the stethoscope hanging around her neck as I sat onto the bed and Lissa sat down in a chair next to me. "What seems to be the problem?" She asked while checking my heartbeat.

"Well you see….ummm." I was embarrassed and didn't know what to say.

"Rose and I want a baby and Rose here is worried that because she is shadow kissed that she will not be able to get pregnant or that she will hurt the baby in some way because of her abilities." Lissa said for me and I gave her a small smile. The doctor nodded her head not looking surprised.

"Rose many people don't know this but my mother was shadow kissed." I could feel the surprise cross my face. "She kept it a secret until she died Rose because she didn't want to be thought of as different. She was a strong woman who ended up having 3 children. I have a younger brother and a younger sister who live far away, so yes you can have children." The doctor was again smiling at me warmly and Lissa was squeezing my hand.

"Wait wasn't your mother a damphir?" I asked the doctor.

"Yes"

"Then how are you Moroi?" I could see the confusion on Lissa's face.

"Rose you are shadow kissed so you know that you are special. Some kids born from a shadow kissed mother and a Moroi father can turn out to be Moroi but not all of them do. I am the only Moroi child my mother had. My siblings are both damphirs." The doctor had a sad look on her face probably remembering bad memories and I was still trying to wrap my head around what she said.

"Did you hear that Lissa our kid could be a royal instead of a guardian."

"See Rose I knew everything would be alright." Lissa had tears of joy running down her face and I leaned over and kissed her. It was a kiss full of love and warmth. I was just so happy. Lissa released my lips after a few seconds.

"Thank you so much Doctor S. I don't know what I can do to thank you." I smiled a bright smile at the middle aged woman.

"It was my pleasure. I wish you and Lissa the best of luck at starting a family. I hope you consider me to be your doctor I would keep all of this confidential between us and I would love to see how adorable your kid turns out to be."

I looked at Liss and nodded my head and she did the same thing. "Yes" we both said to the doctor at the same time and she laughed.

After saying our goodbyes to both Dr.S and the receptionist Lissa and I headed for home. We were both still incredibly happy from my appointment.

"You know we still have to talk about the father." Lissa said when we were about halfway home.

"I know but can't that wait until tomorrow?" I whined and Lissa frowned.

"No Rose we both go back to work tomorrow and we won't have any time to discuss us things."

"Okay fine so let's decide Adrian or Christian?" Lissa looped her arm through mine as we continued our walk.

"I kind of like the idea of if Adrian is the father then our baby could be a spirit user. I could teach the baby how to harness it and how to use it for good and not be affected by it." I smiled at Lissa's optimism.

"But Liss what if our child acted like Adrian." I started to laugh from the pictures going through my head and Lissa slapped my arm playfully.

"He isn't that bad plus if Adrian is the father the baby would be Royal and be treated with a lot of respect. Our baby could even take over the throne one day."

"Lissa is that all that matters to you?" I asked sadly. "Being Royal and being treated with respect isn't everything. I want our baby to have an awesome personality and know how to care for people."

"Rose you know that's not what I meant and I know that whoever is the father of our baby they will have a great personality because you are going to be their mother and we are going to raise it together."

"Thanks Lissa that's sweet." We were now back at our door and Lissa unlocked it.

"So is Adrian our choice?" I asked Lissa?

"I think so." She said with a smile.

"Well then let's go tell the poor bastard" I said while laughing.

Shit that means I have to have sex with Adrian. My laughter was suddenly gone.

* * *

><p><strong>A.N. So what did you think? Let me know with a review. <strong>


End file.
